Felian Lightfire
Felian Lightfire is a faithful paladin of the Holy Light, a knight of the Silver Hand and a champion of the Argent Crusade. Appearance Felian has seen very much in his life, training in combat from a young age and growing up to become the poweful paladin he is today. His recognition as a champion of the Light was not easily earned, facing all kinds of enemies during his career, has made him a battle hardened veteran, having seen almost everything, he does not cower from a challenge and stays calm even through the most dreadful situations. During his youth, Felian struggled to overcome his temper. On the battlefield, giving in to anger led to close calls where only his natural fighting ability saved his neck. In time, he learned to keep his temper under control, but even today that control breaks when something blocks his ability to do what he knows needs to be done. Standing up to the height of 1.90 meters, with long blond hair that falls slightly over his shoulders, and a strong handsome jawed face, the colors of his eyes are easily standing out and will probably be the most striking feature you'll notice about him upon encounter, his right pupil is unique and unnatural, silver gray, while his normal left one is the color of bright emerald, he has a scar running beneath his left eye, most likely from a battle. His body is ripped and muscular, obviously from intense training and fighting over the years, he is usually being seen wearing his Light forged armour, which he has crafted for himself after he completed his training in the Realm of the Light, over the armor he wears the tabard of the Argent Crusade. He is wielding a battle hammer given to the elite paladins of the Silver Hand, the symbol "L" of Lordaeron is etched into the middle of the head of the hammer, the head glows on occasion when Felian is in combat. Also tied to his belt by a titanium chain is a holy libram he has been writing for the last few years. Background Felian Lightfire was born three years before the outbreak of the first war to a pair of farmers from the kingdom of Lordaeron not far from Capital City, within the woods of Tirisfal Glades. When the Second War begun Felian was eager to participate in the battles and take the fight to the Horde, however being the young boy that he was it was out of the question. He made a decision to start and practice in the art of combat, dreaming to one day become a war hero of the Alliance. And so he began to do so, nine years old at the time. Each day he went out into the forest to train, from early in the morning until the sun has set, only returning home for lunch before setting out again, much to the dismay of his father, who only wanted the young boy to start helping him running the farm so that he could eventually continue his work when he came of age. Unfortunately, during the war his parents were murdered by orcish raiders who were attacking the nearby farmlands, Felian was not present there at the time as he was training like he did every day far from his home deep into the woods, thus he was spared the bloodshed. Losing his parents at such a young age struck Felian hard, but also made him ever more determined in his training, aspiring to become stronger and avenge the death of his beloved parents. He was taken to live as an orphan inside Lordaeron and he continued to practice at the art of combat with dedication. Years passed and Felian's skills sharpened along with them. He became a very skillful fighter, and has spent good amounts of gold (which he received as payment for his parents' farm and land, agreeing to sell them for he was too young to be running a farm on his own, and had no idea how to) training under a few warrior trainers within Capital City. At the age of nineteen he was enlisted into the king's army and his skills as a talented fighter were quickly noted. After serving as a border guard for two years he was finally reassigned, all his training indeed paid off, he ventured with the battle unit of Prince Arthas Menethil to repel the renegade orcs who were still raiding villages in the kingdom, he helped Arthas to save the village of Strahnbrad, and afterward alongside Uther the Lightbringer and Arthas to destroy the forces of the Blackrock Clan who were responsible for all the raids. When the Plague of Undeath started to spread across Lordaeron, Felian went again along with Arthas' troops as the prince investigated the matter, he fought the Scourge alongside Arthas and his men across the land as he continued investigating the mysterious plague. When Arthas, Jaina Proudmoore and Uther reached the city of Stratholme, Felian did not help Arthas to "purge" the city from the plagued citizens and instead returned with Uther and his knights back to Lordaeron. It was then that Felian's curiosity about the Light was ignited, after witnessing the might of the Paladins of the Silver Hand in battle, Felian decided to walk in their path. He has sworn the oaths of the Holy Light and was introduced as a paladin into the order, and from that point on he has been fighting for a very long time against the Undead Scourge, now ravaging the kingdom. Eventually after Lordaeron succumbed to the undead onslaught, he was ordered to join with other paladins and escort the refugees of Lordaeron safely to the kingdom of Stormwind. When he arrived in Stormwind, Felian joined the army and helped maintain order and peace around the kingdom's borders, he reached the rank of Sergeant before he left its ranks. Time has passed, and Felian was able to create a fighting force of his own, whom he named, the Lightfire Vanguard. Its main course was to aid the Alliance and help it wherever it was needed. Together they managed to do great deeds and tilted the scales in many battles. However after a long time together, Felian disbanded it due to an unfortunate series of events which made him to lose his faith in it, hoping to be able to reform it someday and start anew when he felt ready. As time passed, Felian became a very skillful paladin, both spiritually and at handling his battle hammer in combat, and was truly devoted to the Light. He was contacted by a Naaru named K'eno, who asked Felian to join him in a place which he called the Realm of the Light. He told Felian that this realm, located deep within the Twisting Nether, is a sanctuary which was created by a group of Naaru to help those who are most devoted with the Light to achieve greater knowledge and power which is known only to the Naaru, a very hard training to accomplish alone while being on Azeroth, if not impossible. However, as much as devoted Felian was to the Light, it was not the true reason he was contacted by K'eno, even though he was told so. The true reason behind the summoning to the Realm of the Light was because of the darkness within Felian's heart. After a long expedition to Silithus with several members of the Lightfire Vanguard, Felian fell prey to the Old God C'thun's dark whispers while exploring one of the Silithid hives. Upon emerging out, he was a changed man, starting a period in his life when he felt alone and hated like he never felt before, and he started to feel hatred towards everyone around him, even his close friends and vanguard (This was also one of the reasons he dismantled the order), indeed he was slowly losing his sanity. At some point he could not bear these feelings any longer, and at that moment Felian lost his will to despair and his dark side took over his body. This dark side was born and started growing inside of Felian's body since the day he discovered the death of his parents. With each sad event in Felian's life his dark side grew stronger, untill it was released at the moment Felian's mind and consciousness could no longer contain it. No one could explain why such darkness was born in his heart, not even the Naaru themselves. This being, made from Felian's negative emotions, hatred, rage, and despair, craved nothing more than power and spreading his evil around him. It has taken the image of the most horrible memory Felian's mind has feared at the time. The Image of a death knight. During the years Felian fought the Scourge in Lordaeron, any encounter against undead being led by death knights has been the most difficult to overcome. One of the hardest events that struck him during these years was when he heard the news of his prince betraying his people, killing his own father King Terenes, and eventualy learning he was a death knight of the Lich King. Eventualy the dark Felian was taken down by the Lightfire Vanguard and a few other guilds that has struck an alliance in order to defeat him, resulting in Felian getting back his body and consciousness. But it was nothing more than a setback. And so, after being informed of the naaru council's true motives behind the purpose of his summoning, Felian began the training for the purpose of learning to contain his dark side with K'eno as his private mentor. For three years Felian trained in the Realm of the Light, he learned how to contain the darkness inside of him so that it won't burst out like it did in the first time. After three years of training and studying there, Felian finally returned to Azeroth, only to find it at its darkest hour, during the Scourge attack upon Stormwind. Not long after his arrival, word got to him about the union of the Knights of the Silver Hand and the Argent Dawn joining together into an organization goes by the name, The Argent Crusade, he was quick to join to its growing ranks. Winning several victories against the Scourge in Northrend on behalf of the Crusade, Felian was titled as one of the Argent Champions. Since the death of the Lich King, Felian returned from Northrend and began to travel across Azeroth, like he used to do back when he left the Stormwind military many years ago. Nowadays, Felian does his best to stand up to his title as a champion of the Light, traveling on behalf of the Argent Crusade and the Light, giving aid wherever it is needed, just like he and the Lightfire Vanguard have done years ago. Personality Felian is a very kind person, and is very approachable in a conversation. Friendly and caring for his friends, he will boldly sacrifice his own life for them should such a moment would come upon him. He is very reliable too, and will always give a hand to those in need of his aid. Trivia * Felian was a member of the Scarlet Crusade for a few months, but he left them shortly after he learned of their maddened ways. * Altough his age is 42, his body remained in the same condition as it was ever since Felian entered the Realm of the Light, thus he'll always look three years younger from his original age. * His favorate drink is Moonberry Juice mixed with Dwarven Ale, it's quite a kick! * Felian's biggest dream is to have a child which will grow to follow in his footsteps. Gallery Category:Characters